Don't Mess With the Kunoichis of Konoha
by cherryblossom222
Summary: The girls are tired of being called weak. After coming back to Konoha they're going to show the guys not just from Konoha WHO NOT TO MESS WITH! Asking for advice for this story!
1. Proving them wrong

Here's another story. This was a story that I had came up with but never got a chance to write. If you wish to learn a bit about the story read the end of the second chapter of Vampiress. It should be there. If not I will explain here.

The girls from Konoha are tired of the guys always believing they're weak. After some unusual training the girls come back with not only 10x the beauty but 100x more dangerous. They are going to show the guys (not just from Konoha) WHO THE HELL NOT TO MESS WITH!

* * *

It's been a year since Sasuke betrayed Konoha. Team seven has never been the same. After Naruto came back beaten to a pulp, Sakura made him ignore the promise he made to her. After that no one has seen a hair of Naruto. Those close to him know that he is training with the Legendary Sannin ,Jiraiya. Kakashi rejoined the ANBU in the hopes that it will let him forget about the disbanded team seven. With his favorite, Sasuke gone and Naruto away training, he see no reason to even see the two reminding members. Sakura has become the second apprentice of the slug hime, the female Legendary Sannin, and the current Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade. Within very little time Sakura, surpassed Tsunade in not only inhuman strength but medically skills as well.

_I love you! ………………_

_Thank you. ………………_

* * *

'_I 'm a failure. I lost them both.'_

'Damn it, that dream again' Sakura woke up panting. "Why me!"

You know that you couldn't have stopped him. Stop feeling guilty over it.

'They both left because I wasn't strong enough.'

Lets see, you feel guilty for those two assholes, one who changed your memories and the other left you on a damn bench!

'The one who loved me and the one who cared to protect me.'

They both cared and wanted to protect you baka, they just have a fucked up way of showing it

"Fucked up is right!"

It's time to get out of bed to see, Sensei and Shishou.

"Shit"

Yeah, shit is right! Get your skinny ass up and out of bed!

'Ok ok, you don't have to be so bitchy.'

You're the one running late. Hell, Kakashi is probably there already. We'll never hear the end of it.

'Oh, shut up!'

* * *

Fortunately, for Sakura she made it. Unfortunately, the rest of the squads were also there. The Hokage, Tsunade was getting impatient.

"Hatake Kakashi is dead."

With a poof smoke the copy cat ninja appeared. "Yo!"

"Ok, he's here baba-chan, now what's going on. "

"I need Neji, Shino, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, all of the sensei/s and last the number one knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto. Anyone else in the room must leave."

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata left the Hokage's office. As soon as the door was shut TenTen punched the wall. Creating a small indent the size of her fist.

"This is pure BULLSHIT. Every time we're summoned it's the boys who get the missions."

"Ye-s Ten-Ten but they're stronger then us."

"I'm mad, I been working my ass off trying to play catch-up with those two. Azuma is only working with the guys."

"Sensei be-been dealing w-with the b-baby s-so Kiba and Shino be-been training w-with Azuma."

"SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT OUR OWN SENSEI/S ARE TRAINING THE OTHER MALE SQUAD MEMBERS!"

"Damn sexist pigs!"

"Sakura why weren't saying anything?"

"I-Ino, Sakura j-just lost a t-teammate."

"So, THIS MEANS SHE DOESN'T HAVE AN OPINION!"

"Do any of you really think getting upset is really going to help this situation in the less."

They hesitate to answer so she took it as a no.

"Are you familiar with the phase "put up or shut up"? That's what we have do. Even now, the our sensei/s believe we're useless. I for one would like to prove them wrong. "


	2. Exceeding my expectations

No one voted for the one-shot on my other story. I guess no one wanted it. Well, may me I'll offer it to the readers of this one. Vote for one-shot of your favorite Sakura couple. Orochimaru and Kabuto aren't allowed though. Those pairings creep me out!

Here's another chapter: Exceeding my expectations.

* * *

The girls left Konoha for their very own training. Tsunade felt guilt for the treatment they received by their own teams and herself so she gladly offered someone to teach the four, well now five. Temari decide to come to Konoha to help the peace treaty with Konoha and the Sand. That was the official reason. Her real reason for coming was to visit Shikamaru. After being turned off by his and the rest of the boys attitude towards the girls so, she decide to join them in their journey to power. The village of Konoha is now rejoicing their return with the exception of their teammates. No one knew what was wrong with them but the girl were quick to find out.

"Now those weaklings have returned what are you seven going to do?"

"If they are weaklings, why do we need to leave?"

"They are weaklings to me. I have people keeping track of them and those sources say they have got much stronger. In other words, they could easily beat you all."

"Who the hell are you calling weak teme!"

"That's troublesome."

"This result of them training separate from us was not as I had predicted."

"Hyuga, shut up."

"Hush your mouth mutt!"

"ARE YOU DONE? We have to leave immediately!"

"Fine, lets follow the teme."

The girls quickly told the Hokage of this new development.

"Girls, this statement troubles me. I will have to bring it before the Elders."

* * *

"They're lying. You girls should know better then to try to deceive us with such foolishness . We will not confront some of our most trusted shinobi because of your jealously." 

" I am sadden by how far you girls' jealously goes. You should know better. Did your parents not teach you properly. Oh, my fault, some of you don't have parents. Some of you don't even come from respectable clans. Then one of you has a brother who is a monster. One of you has clan that isn't even strong enough to protect themselves AND THERE'S MY OWN BLOOD! How dare you try to bring such disgrace to this family! Coming especially from my own child. Well, not any more. Hinata, you are hereby a disgrace to the Hyuga clan and are officially removed from the title of heir. I except more from you but you come back and give me petty lies about your cousin. I am going to give Hanabi her rightful place as heir."

Hinata's rage knew no bounds. "How dare you excuse me of being a disgrace when you yourself let your own brother take your place when you were to be killed. Then, you have the nerve to treat his son as crap. You never paid me an ounce of attention, never helped me to become strong and yet you continue to throw HANABI, that little brat in my face. You always came to her defense, took over her training and never give a damn about me. Oh and by the way, are you so sure Hanabi is even your child?"

Her father's shocked face gave her enough conformation. "Oh, I don't see you sing her praise very much now. Would it not be ironic that she may not even be your daughter. Chew on that for a moment. You know what, I don't even need the Hyuga clan. You people make me sick!" She spat at their feet. "I hereby denounce myself from the Hyuga clan!" She quickly ran out the room.

"You have the audacity mention my parents. You have a lot of nerve. Just because I don't even know my parents does not give you the right to degrade them. It is a shame Konoha's Elders are you bastards." Tenten too left the room.

"My father was a cruel man. You could see how he treated his own son. He sacrificed Gaara and he treats him so cruelly. The whole village does, but you see he gets the last laugh. He is the Kazekage of the Sand. No one deserves that but Sabaku no Gaara. I will make sure Gaara knows of how you see him." With a confident strut, she too left the room.

Ino left close behind with a few words of parting that sounded like "Disgusting sexist assholes".

"Tsk, tsk, you boys really know how to piss a girl off." In less than a second she was standing right in front of the Elders. "Let's get one thing straight. Don't you ever look down at us again. You disgust me with your holier then thou attitudes. You pompous assholes are so sure of yourselves, it's actual quite hilarious. You should also remember to think before you speak. Tch, to say you have made quite a few enemies today would be an understatement, no?"

She leans toward Hinata's father "Hiashi, watch your step, you pissed us off the most with your words. We are only upset at the Elders that they refused to believe us and let you get away with speaking to us as though we're trash. You don't know any us five so I would be -scraps her nail down the side of his face- cautious if I was you." She leaned even more to whisper in his ear "The things my clan has done would make your hair come out of that perfect little tie. Buh-bye now."

She walked to the huge wooden door as if was a catwalk. Sakura turned on her heel to give them one of the cruelest smirks she had ever given. Noticing the slight shivers, her smirk turned triumphant and then she strutted out of the door.

* * *

She reminded me of someone, perhaps it was my partner over there.' 

'Damn, I heard she was scary but that smirk was enough to rival Itachi's, yeah!'

'So this is Tsunade's apprentice. I guess I should be glad she didn't really kill me.'

'Mai kuro tenshi, you have exceeded my expectations.'

Chapter dedication to who can figure out what 'Mai kuro tenshi' means! See yah later.

Two votes for the one-shot if someone can guess who was speaking. (P.S. there are hints if you look hard enough.)

Last chapter to put in votes for one-shot!


	3. Council of Five

**SEVEN reviews! Thanks so much!**

Chapter Dedication to the following: Lullaby18, TeenageCrisis, and okami no kidzukare.

The people who get two votes are Lullaby18 and okami no kidzukare.

Guys,** voted for your favorite Sakura couple for a one-shot!**

Here's the chapter 3: The council of five.

* * *

As they're walking through the village of the leaves. They heard the disgusted tones of the people. Almost everyone in the village was giving the five dirty looks. The group continued to walk until the holes in their backs drove them crazy. 

"This is pure insanity!"

"Apparently someone leaked what we said to Elders to the rest of the villages. "

You could hear Ino mutter "Leaked my ass."

"Oh, if you can't handle their looks of scorn then you should give up."

"I still can't believe they treated us like that. We're dirt to them."

-sign- "I already told you guys this. They never cared for us simple as that. They hold a grudge against us because we no longer follow their rules to a T. We now question their orders and their motives. They don't like that at all."

"We should make our own rules for Konoha. I am starting to believe they aren't being very truthful with the Hokage. "

Sakura eyes widened to show a look of recognition for the situation. "COME ON! We have to leave now!" She started to scale the side of a large building. After another moment she had vanish from their sights.

"Saki, wait the hell up!"

They group followed their leader to the direction of the Hokage's Tower.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

-growl- "We've been tricked."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't you understand! In our rage we forgot to get the ANBUs sent out to find them. This give the Elders time to concoct a mission for those traitors to be on. This is the prefect time to counterfeit so of those documents. We have to get to the Hokage immediately!"

"Sakura, you're losing it. The Hokage's the one who assigns missions. She'll notice fake documents."

"Ino, when have you ever known Tsunade to do her own paper work?"

"Please, she pissed drunk most of the times."

"What does Shizune do to protect Tsunade in that state?"

"Damnit, Sakura's right Ino. If Tsunade can't do it, it's passed off to the Elder. So if they got documents saying that the guys are on a mission we're screwed."

"I still--- Wait a minute if the documents are made then people will try to use it as proof that we lied to get us kicked out of Konoha. Oh great, we are so screwed!"

"NOW THAT EVERYONE'S ON THE SAME PAGE MOVE IT!"

The girls run through Konoha so quickly, the civilians believe they're blurs.

'Tsunade, Tsunade, where are you!'

* * *

The Elders were meeting with the Hokage. The Elders surrounded her desk. Shouts of disapprove were heard. 

"How dare you let them back here?"

"They should have stay where ever they were at before, they are a munch of impudent children."

"You know, it surprises me how a group of teenage girls can send you into a tantrum. WHY IS THAT, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING? "

"Hokage, we demand that they are banded from Konoha!"

"Why, because they told you the truth, you know, the ugly little thing most people don't want to hear! I know that the boys of Konoha twelve left.-shocked- Oh, you think I didn't, I may seem incompetent to you but I am still the Hokage of Konoha. It sickens me to think you would want to lie for these boys and get the girls exiled. -sign- I can't trust you, the village's own Elders anymore. From this day forward I will have my very own advisors called 'the council of five'. The council will have the same level of powers as the Elders. The leader of this council will be Haruno Sakura. Who will have the same as the leader of the Elders, Raidon. This meeting is finished! "

They walked out of the room to see the new 'council of five'. The men sneer at them for the gall to take their place as the decision makers of Konoha.

"I believe you girls understand so there is no reason to repeat myself." So, off she went.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think Tsunade's getting smarter in her old age!" 

"I heard that!"

Ok, who can guess who said "The old age thing about Tsunade" gets two votes!


	4. Treaty mission!

Seven reviews this time! Sorry for the late update. My teachers are driving me to the brink of insanity!

Two votes for Saya522, Lullaby18, Summer, and okami no kidzukare

Votes are in:

Saku/Shika: 2, I didn't think this would become a choice, oh well, I guess I'd have to read a few Saku/Shika fanfics.

Saku/Ita: 2

To be fair, you have to vote for your couple every time you get two votes but you can switch the couples at any time. So if one of the reviewer who had two votes in one review voted Saku/Shika have could vote for a different couple the next time. Keep voting until December 20th . Also, any reviewer can vote but you only have one vote per review, of course with the exception of the above. Keep voting!

To one of my reviewer, look at the people who got the two votes in the last chapter and then you'll get the correct answer.

Chapter 4: Treaty mission!

* * *

"Gaara, it has come to my attention that the Elder's of Konoha has some mixed feelings about you. My friends and I have been appointed the Hokage's special advisors. I think they need to be punished. I wish to shame them during a meeting of the Kages."

"Very well Temari, you have my permission to do so."

"Arigato _ototo_-_sama."_

"_Aneue_-_chan_, let's give them hell."

"Oh, I plan to Kazekage, I plan to." She found it kind of creepy how he said it without any emotions.

* * *

"I want Temari backkkkk!"

"Quit your whining."

"Let's train a little."

"Saku, please don't do this. I wanted a vacation."

"Fine you guys can have a vacation. I will be going on missions with or without you all. It you need me, I will be with the Hokage."

* * *

"Tsunade, I need to get out of here."

"Sakura, I have a mission but I don't think you'll like it very much."-sigh-

"Just give me it to me."

"You have to find Akatsuki and bring a treaty to them with Konoha. Before you get upset the only reason Akatsuki was enemies with us before was because they wanted the Kyuubi. So I see no reason for us not to be allies. "

"Tsunade, it is foolish to assume that I care whether or not the group Akatsuki are allies of Konoha."

"You have a month. Go!"

'I wonder what Sasuke would think of me seeing Itachi again? He can't make decisions for me any more.'

* * *

"Tsunade, I wish to meet with your Elders immediately."

Gaara is pissed. He got all the way to Konoha right after Sakura left. I kind of feel bad for them, **not!**

**Three votes to the people who guess what the japanese words mean (the ones in Italics )!**

**It's pretty easy.**


	5. Hello Akatsuki

Thanks for the reviews Three votes for: Aloha.Laney, aznkitty180, Saya522, Lullaby18, okami no kidzukare

Votes are in:

Saku/Shika: 10

Saku/Ita: 10

Saku/Everyone: 1

Side couple:

Pein/Tsu: 1

As you can see Saku/Shika and Saku/Ita are neck and neck so I will just have to do two one-shots. I think that would be fair. Ciao!

Chapter 5: Hello Akatsuki.

* * *

"Sakura, you're leaving us?"

"You guys, it's just a solo mission. Calm down, I will be back in less than a week."

"Saku, will see you then.

'At least someone is sensible'

"Bye"

"Bye" They chorused together.

* * *

'Damn, how hard can finding the Akatsuki 's base can be!

As she runs through the village of Snow where the Akatsuki's base was rumored to be. She went into the a bar where it was said that Kisame visited regularly. There he was, the man of a famed group of swordsman and even more famous Akatsuki member. He was without his partner so it should be easy. When she entered the bar, all of the male patrons of the bar quickly turned to stare at her. Some with lust in their eyes, others with curiosity as to why an attractive young woman in her right mind would come in a shabby place like this. She didn't look like a working girl in a black leather trench coat over sophisticated little black dress with heeled snow boots that look as if they just ran off the runway and she walked with a elegant grace of someone born to a family of aristocrats. When she walked directly towards Kisame and he instantly sobered up, they all knew this teenage female was no one to fuck with.

She stopped right in front of him and took a seat. Then turned to face him and whisper in his ear. "Hello, Kisame Hoshigaki, now take me to the base or else."

Kisame stood up in anger and took a threatening step towards Sakura thinking to frighten her, she didn't budge. "Little girl, don't you dare think to command me!"

A flash of black covered her eyes as she lifted the man at least four times her weight and one and a half times her height up a few inches off the ground. "Yes, I do dare, now be a good little fishy and I may not kill you!."

"Haruno." At that name most of the people occupying the bar left in a rush.

She threw him down to the ground to make a point as she followed right behind him to stomp on his back with her heels the were infused with charka and caused minor bleeding and bruised abdomen . When the chilling teen bent down to his level to whisper in his ear. "Get your moronic self off the floor and show me where the base is immediately. This is the last time I will 'ask' you without more consequences and the outcome does not look to good for you. So will you show me the location or will I have to use force."

"Fine, you little brat." He said as he tried to lift himself from the floor as she gave him a drop kick as soon as he managed to stand up right. "What the hell was that for?"

She waved her finger in front of him like a mother scolding her child. "Tsk, you should know better, insulting your superiority. I bet you don't speak that way to Pein/(Pain, what ever you want to call him.) and especially not Madara. You would be sleeping with the fishes (no pun intend) or perhaps Davy Jones's locker (again no pun intended) if you did."

"Haruno-_san_, please follow me." He stepped outside as a burst of arctic wind swept through.

She stood on her toes and mockingly petted his head. "Now there's a good boy, yes you are, yes you are such a good boy!" The unusual high-pitched girly voice coming from her mouth made even her want puke.

'Damn this girl to hell!' Kisame thought as he showed the powerful kunoichi the base of the Akatsuki.

* * *

"We're here." He stated in a agitated voice.

"No, duh." Her tone was of annoyance and boredom.

Suddenly, all of the Akatsuki members appeared a couple of meters away.

"Kisame, why is there a girl with you?"

"KISAME, YOU KNOW THE RULES! ALL TOYS GO BACK WHERE THEY BELONG!"

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh and mumbled "Why do **I** have to deal with imbeciles all damn day!"

"Girl, what is your purpose here?" Asked Hidan.

With a few shattered black cherry blossoms, Sakura appeared behind him with her fingers digging into his neck, drawing blood.

"It's Haruno-sama to you." A few quick intakes of breath were heard.

"It is you, Haruno, I guess that saves us time trying to send someone to recruit you. You should join Akatsuki."

She gave a small chuckle at his proposal. "Actually I'm here to deliver a treaty." She takes the scroll out of her pouch and tossed it in their direction. Sakura left with a 'Ciao!'

'She scares me.'

"Kisame, why the hell did you bring that girl here." Asked Kakuzu.

They finally noticed the blood and bruises on Kisame.

"Ha, Kisame got his ass handed to him by a teenage girl! This shit is hilarious, yeah!"

The fish man's turn a vibrant angrily red, which made him look purple.

"Tobi thinks Kisame bursting a blood vessel."

That's the last straw for Kisame. He starts chasing after Tobi with his Samehada. "Get your dumb ass back here!"

Tobi runs behind Deidara "No, Tobi's a good boy!"

'To think this is Akatsuki.'

"Tobi, shut your bipolar ass up, yeah!" (No offence to bipolar/s!)

* * *

Guess who/s said 'To think this is Akatsuki.'

Hint: it was 4 people!

Also, I think I should bring inner Sakura back for a little commentary fun. I'm running out of ideas. I have ideas for later chapters but I need something to fill the rest in so feel free to give me your suggestions.

**Merry Christmas**

**From a Saku/Ita lover**

_**Cherryblossom222**_


End file.
